


Totality

by Amelia_Clark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: Received 6/3/17 2:25 PMCharlie: Got plans for the big day in August?????Sent 6/3/17 2:28 PMDean: what dayReceived 6/3/17 2:31 PMCharlie: The 21st, goofus. THE SWALLOWING OF THE SUNSent 6/3/17 2:35 PMDean: is there an apocalypse no one told me about or is that a lesbian sex thingDean: if it is im not complainingReceived 6/3/17 2:38 PMCharlie: Well it wasn't a lesbian sex thing before but Gilda and I are gonna make it one.Charlie: Tonight if at all possible.Charlie: But I MEANT the eclipse, Dean.Sent 6/3/17 2:40 PMDean: what eclipseHis phone rings ten seconds later.





	Totality

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a dork.

_Received 6/3/17 2:25 PM_  
**Charlie: Got plans for the big day in August?????**

_Sent 6/3/17 2:28 PM_  
**Dean: what day**

_Received 6/3/17 2:31 PM_  
**Charlie: The 21st, goofus. THE SWALLOWING OF THE SUN**

_Sent 6/3/17 2:35 PM_  
**Dean: is there an apocalypse no one told me about or is that a lesbian sex thing  
Dean: if it is im not complaining**

_Received 6/3/17 2:38 PM_  
**Charlie: Well it wasn't a lesbian sex thing before but Gilda and I are gonna make it one.  
** Charlie: Tonight if at all possible.  
Charlie: But I MEANT the eclipse, Dean. 

_Sent 6/3/17 2:40 PM_  
**Dean: what eclipse**

His phone rings ten seconds later. “What eclipse?!” Charlie starts in before he can even say hello, _“what eclipse,_ you ask, sitting pretty at 98% and probably, like, a whole storeroom stuffed full of magic glasses.”

“Charlie, I swear I don't know what the hell you're talking about,” Dean protests. “There's an eclipse in August? A regular one or a case?”

She sighs so heavily he can almost feel her breath puff through the phone. “Yes, Dean, it's a case. A coven of space witches, bent on bringing down the patriarchy, and—I was gonna say we had to take them down, but honestly now I wanna join.”

“So it's a regular one.”

“If the first total solar eclipse visible in the continental U.S. since 1979, with a path of totality stretching from Oregon to South Carolina, qualifies as 'regular,' _which it doesn't, Dean._ I know you live in a bunker, but do you have to live under a rock, too?”

“Hey! Sue me if I'm not an astronomy nerd, you could've called Sam if you wanted that shit.”

“The eclipse isn't just for nerds. It's all that unites us in these dark times! Eclipse fever, Dean: catch it!”

“Uh, no thanks, think already had it when Pestilence came through. I'm immune.”

“Okay, fine, but I'm showing up and I'm making two-tier eclipse cookies and you can't stop me, dude.”

“Charlie, you're welcome here whenever, you don't have to wait for some cosmic excuse.”

Another one of those ether-crossing sighs. “I keep forgetting you don't even know what's up. Here's the thing, Dean—most of the country just gets a partial eclipse, which is rad and all, but the closer you are to the path of totality the radder it's gonna be. And Lebanon's like right there! It'd make zero sense for me to shell out for a room on the path when you're so close, and you wouldn't wanna disappoint your baby sister, right?”

And how was he gonna say no after that? Dean's been to Hell and back for his family, dorky as they are—he can put out some chips and guac, have a few brews, to see the sun nearly disappear from the sky without the damn world hanging in the balance for once. Sam, of course, knew all along Charlie was planning to come, and claims Dean should too—“I swear we talked about this, I said I wondered if the hellhound glasses would work for the viewing and you just grunted your 'that sounds like a Sam problem' grunt. You gotta pay attention, dude.”

Cas is less enthusiastic, although that might be Dean's absolutely terrible timing, since he asks when they're already in bed. “Why are you asking me this when you're almost naked?” Cas asks with a frown, tossing his own shirt onto the floor.

“I...forgot to ask earlier?” Dean says, mesmerized by Cas's deft fingers unzipping his pants. “I don't know, man, all you gotta say is yes or no, did you know there's an eclipse coming up.” 

“I know the exact time and coordinates of all celestial events since the creation of the universe, Dean. Yes, I know there's an eclipse, and it will be nice to see Charlie, but I have better things to do right now,” he says with an air of finality, and sticks his hand down Dean's shorts.

Turns out Charlie's not the only Winchester contact who immediately thought of crashing with them for the eclipse. By day-of, they're also hosting Linda and Kevin Tran, who flew in from Princeton where Kevin's finally started school, and despite their church's big viewing picnic—werewolves are pretty into the moon, after all—Garth and Bess decided to drive down from Wisconsin to see Lebanon's more impressive shadow. 

By 11 a.m., the light is fading; they've all dragged chairs up on the roof, and Dean's already got a buzz on from double-fisting El Sol and Blue Moon. He's sitting between Cas's feet with an arm slung around his thigh, and his eyes keep drifting shut from the tactile pleasure of Cas's hand entwined in his hair. Then promptly opening them again, cause Charlie keeps throwing wasabi peas at his head from where she's curled up on Gilda's lap. Brat.

Cas assured them that hellhound specs will be sufficient eye protection, since “glass tempered in holy fire is impervious to UV rays, as well as the gaze of a basilisk”—so it was no big deal to whip up a few more for the humans (cat-eye for Charlie, giant 80s frames for Linda, and Kevin insisted they enchant his aviator sunglasses). And even though Garth's and Bess's werewolf retinas are in no danger of getting fried, they're nervous about looking directly at the moon, and got up at six to make pinhole viewers out of cereal boxes and aluminum foil. They looked so damn cute crafting away at the map table like kindergarteners, Dean can't even get mad they poured the rest of his Cheerios into a Ziploc.

As the shadow increases, their conversations die down, until they're all watching in intent silence; Dean's genuinely excited by the time the sun's reduced to a feeble, fiery sliver, peeking out from the cloak of the moon's disc like the blue of Cas's irises around his lust-dilated pupils. He honestly didn't expect to be impressed, but he can't look away, beers forgotten.

“This is awesome,” he murmurs, leaning back into the circle of Cas's arms.

“Yes,” says Cas into his hair, “it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are every day.”

“That is a corny-ass line, Cas,” Dean says with a smile, turning his head to catch Cas's eye. 

Cas puts a hand on Dean's cheek before he can turn back around. “I've seen a thousand eclipses, Dean. Believe me, they will never compare to you.”

Which is even cornier, of course. But Dean still closes the distance between them, and they kiss the sun back into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://handsomefeelings.tumblr.com/post/164464807689/totality-ameliaclark-supernatural-archive-of) should you feel inclined to share! XOXO


End file.
